toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kadotsu
Kadotsu (カッドス, Kaddosu) is a World-Famous chef and the grandfather of Kiria and Kirito, as well as the one who taught Kiria her skills as a chef. He currently resides in his self-built mansion, Kanshon, as well as occasionally travelling around in order to acquire ingredients himself. He is also the founder and current Head Chef of Kesutoran. He first appears after the Carat Spaghetti Arc, when he invites Kiria and her combo partner to Kanshon in order to reward them for their accomplishment. There, he instructs Kiria briefly on the basics of hearing the Voice of the Ingredients at will, and shares with Marimo several tales from the Gourmet World. He also gives them both a free meal at Kesutoran. His current status is unknown. Appearance Kadotsu is a very tall and muscular old man, with light gray hair (that was once blonde), and a beard and mustache of the same color, along with dark blue eyes. He has a ridiculously broad chest, to the point that it almost dwarfs his waist and legs, and it seems a wonder how he manages to stay upright at all. One of his more notable features is a long scar over his right eye. He usually alternates between two outfits. The first is a crisp silver suit, with a blue undershirt and a teal tie. On his shoulders he wears a large cape, and when cooking he wears a rather large traditional chef's hat. His other outfit (the one he uses on vacations or when travelling), consists of a red, button-up T-shirt with Hawaiian flower designs on it. He also wears simple blue jeans and sneakers. As a young man, Kadotsu had very much the same stature, yet his hair was a light blonde, and he wore a simple white sweatshirt, with sweatpants and track shoes. Personality Kadotsu is a very lively old man, with a speed and quickness that defies his age. He seems to be a bit of an optimist, always looking for the brighter side of every situation, and as such usually has a triumphant grin on his face. He is very decisive, and once he makes a decision, he sticks by it no matter what. He always seems to enjoy meeting new people, especially if they are involved in any way with his children and grandchildren, and often enjoys talking to them and getting to know them. Like Kiria, Kadotsu has a great passion for cooking and dislikes anyone who treats cooking as a game or a way to earn money, for he sees it as a lifestyle, a great work of art, on par with painting, acting, writing, etc. He takes cooking very seriously, and is intent on having Kiria learn all of his trade secrets before he passes away, as he strongly believes that cooking styles should be passed down, or many great styles will be lost. Due to this, he has a great love of teaching and demonstrating, sometimes pulling in random passerby who he deems 'fit', to watch him cook something up. He also seems to heavily enjoy books and manga, as he is usually seen carrying one of each around with him wherever he goes, and when bored will often suddenly pull one out and begin to read, regardless if a conversation has concluded or not. History Powers and Abilities Brute Force- Kadotsu has incredible physical strength, often claiming he can destroy a mountain in one punch. His punches are shown to be incredibly strong, as shown when he was able to punch Marimo out of the mansion completely with minimal effort. However, he usually holds back his strength to avoid damage to the surroundings and people around him. Voice of the Ingredients- Kadotsu has an extensive knowledge of this technique, enough to be able to train Kiria in the basics, as well as explain how it works to her. Kadotsu also explains that he first gained the ability to use it in a similar matter to Kiria. While on what was originally a simple mission for the IGO, his partner (and then wife), was critically injured by a beast called a Ravager. After killing the beast himself, Kadotsu frantically looked around for anything to cook to help heal her. With his wife at death's door, Kadotsu frantically called out for something, anything to assist him. At that moment, in a burst of clarity, Kadotsu heard a voice, calling him from deeper down in the cave complex where they were situated. He proceeded down there, and then found leftover food from previous travelers, who had been killed by the Ravager. He heard the food calling to be eaten, and, finding that their interests were the same, quickly took the food to his wife. Since then he has honed his ability to incredible levels. Cooking Ability- Kadotsu is an incredible cook, being able to make 'almost anything' (self proclaimed), and make it delicious as well. His cooking has been shown to smell good enough that Marimo nearly suffered dehydration due to the amount of drool that was pouring from his mouth. Kadotsu also prefers his ingredients fresh, hence why he heavily stocks the fields around Kanshon. Carpentry- Kadotsu has shown decent ability in this field as will, being able to quickly repair his house after flicking Marimo through the wall. This is further evidenced by the fact that he apparently built the entire house himself. Intimidation Full Course Menu Major Battles Quotes Trivia *Like most of Kiria's family, his name begins with a K. In fact, he seems to enjoy putting the letter in front of everything he owns or has built, usually replacing the first letter to make room. *Kadotsu has a very peculiar laugh, that being "BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **It is also to be noted that he seems incapable of laughing without crying mirthfully at the same time. Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Chefs Category:Memoirs of a Bishokuya Category:Male Category:Males Category:Human